Doctor Who The Angels In The Catacombs
by TheMaster43
Summary: The Doctor and Clara end up in the French catacombs, to find a familiar enemy.


The angels in the catacombs

"Where are we going to now doctor?" Said Clara. A planet with two moons?" "maybe see a dying sun?"

"No, in fact I have no idea where were going." Said the doctor with a smile on his face. "I'm setting the tardis coordinates to random. Suprises clara, life wouldn't be as great without them."

The tardis materializes in a tunnel way. The doctor and clara step out of the tardis slowly.

"It's really dark in here." Says clara inching across the ground. "Do you have a torch?"

"Think fast" shouts the doctor throwing a gravity light past clara. Clara backs up urgently into the wall.

"Don't do that!" Shouted clara in fright

"Now let's find out where we are. It has to be somewhere on earth." says the Doctor picking up some dirt on the ground and licking it. "Ya, this is definately earth, but this isn't dirt" The doctor whispers with a confused face.

"Doctor, wait these skulls on the wall. Does this mean we're in." The Doctor interupts clara at the end of her sentence. "Yes the french catacombs, clearly everyone in this room is dead, so why do I get the sense there is something else?"

Clara walks around with the ball of light following behind.

"So since this is the french catacombs, isn't it a tourist spot?" Said Clara moving the gravity ball around. "If this is a tourist spot, why is there no light?"

The Doctor facing the skulls slowly turns to clara. "If there's no lights, no people, makes you wonder what chased them out, not a single breath." The doctor's eyes light up, he runs back into the tardis slamming the door behind him.

"Doctor don't leave me!" shouts clara "Alone" She waits outside the tardis looking back and forth like she's expecting something to come. Suddenly the hairs on her back stiffen up, bumps on her arms swell. Her eyes widen and her heart beats faster and faster. She can swear that something is behind her. She stays still, not wanting to make any sudden moves, stiff like a statue. She moves herself around slowly, a single sweat runs down her face. She closes her eyes, and takes a breath. In front of her a weeping angel. Merely 3 inches from her, she backs away. "Doctor!" with a crack in her voice.

"Clara I'm trying to find my" The Doctor suddenly stopped his speach. Clara, Do not blink" The doctor moves to the front of the angel. "What are you doing here?" "Why here, why now?"

"Doctor, that's a weeping angel right?" Clara says Breathing heavily, "I've come across these once."

"Clara, do not blink, I need to scan the area."

The doctor puts on his sonic banns. "Doctor, hurry up" clara says as her eyes lose moisture, the lids of her eyes begin to feel heavy. "Doctor!"

"The time streams are off, way off." saying the doctor concerned and wide eyed. "The angels are stuck!" The Doctor takes off the specs and pulls clara away."Clara, I need you to find an exit" The doctor starting at the weeping angel. "What about you?" Said the clara in concern. "I'm not leaving you with that!"

"Clara, go find an exit NOW! Clara gives a face of uncertainty. She walks off to find an exit within the series of tunnels.

The doctor holds a voice transmitter to the angel. (A radio looking device, lots of devices and the horn of a phonograph) The doctor puts on a set of pilot headphones and turns the dials. (Huit Octobre plays) the Doctor turns the dials till he hears a sound. It's the sound of mumbled talking. He can't quite make out the sound. The doctor's eyes get soar, he backs away till he's far enough and runs to find Clara.

Clara slowly moves across the tunnel way, listening to the sound of her footsteps, trying to remain hidden from whatever could be in the darkness. "ᵈᵒᶜᵗᵒʳ﹖" She whispers." her heart pounding. as she tries to keep the sound of her breathing to a minumum. She hears footsteps in the distance. She backs up as the footsteps get louder, and closer. her mind is racing thinking of what could be drawing near. "HALT"

To be continued.


End file.
